fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Metatron (Tales of nephilim)
Backstory Character created by Lekmos. Metatron is guardian of main Local multiverse, where these strories takes place. In begining Metatron was tasked by sisters of fates to scearch Darkness and prevent his rising back to power. Metatron observes local multiverse growing and worriers about demons apperarance to all timelines of local multiverse. Metatron howewer cannot do nothing before he cuold prove that demons where Darkness doing. To find this out he slip inside one universe heaven hierachy, taking form of angel in lower class. As angels he figths demonic army, Metatron finally finds that demonic armies where indeed created by Darkness and one of Darkness pieces are in this Local multiverse too. But before Metatron act, Darkness manage to corrupt Samael and slip away again. Metatron didn`t have choice than go himself back to shadows too to find Darkness again. When prophesy manifest to sky, he know s that time to act is come and comes to see Marth, John and Carl when they are fighting black creatures in city. He destroys creatures and declares himself as friend. Metatron is also creator of Galactic Highfather, which mission is keep universes in check. Story Blog Begining Saga: ''Story book Chronicles Servant mission'' Clash of five armies Saga: ''' '''Prophesy Saga: Reunion and what are those? '| 'Prophesy? What Prophesy? '| 'We are gonna go heaven and meet there Darkness? '' | ''Epic battle! Demiurge versus Destroyer '| 'Discuss with guardian, terrible decision '| 'I will act my own and save them all ''(coming soon) '''Endgame Saga: 'Bonus chapter Universes in collison course Saga: ''Meeting guardian of multiverse'' Rapture Part 1: Rapture Part 2: Journeys of Doctor`s son 5th incarnation: Another route trilogy Invitation to tea party |''' Tea party of ``Chosen ones`` | Find the book | Murder | Who is criminal | Book | DEL is not happy | All again | You are murderer | DEL is happy | Not yet | Fixing multiverse doctor style '''Welcome to tournament of science and magic Saga:'' New announcement from Sister of Fates'' '''| Tournament begins | ''Round 1 ''| ''Round 2 ''| ''Round 3 ''| ''Round 4 ''| '' Round 5 ''| '' Round 6 ''| '' Round 7 ''| Appearance and Personality Metatron appears as young man about half twenties, with white hair and red eyes. When he is his seraph form he appears as middle age man, which has white armour and stwo wings as all lower class angel has. In his human form he wears light green blouse and blue jeans. He has true form, but he never has revealed it and tells that he don`t need to show it, so it unknow to nowdays. He very intelligent and hypocritical. Metatron can easily speak himself in something if he want, he was able to outsmart even Lucifer the demiurge to think he is one of he`s angels. Metatron also extremely observant as he seems to be the only one that notices most things. Metatron is also quite social, he doesn't hesitate to befriend those that he's only known for a short amount of time. In meantime he has cool and rutless peronality when comes doing his job as servant. But one thing Metatron lacks, his own will. He won`t do anything else than Atropos has ordered, even situtations would expect him to step in. Example was when heroes went heaven and fighted Darkness, Metatron didn`t join the battle and appears later when battle was over. Personal Statictics '''Alignment: '''Neutral '''Date of Birth: So long ago Birthplace: '''In local multiverse '''Weight: 60 kg Height: 166 cm Likes: 'Ice cream '''Dislikes: ' '''Eye Color: Red Hair Color: White Hobbies: Observing and studying universes Values: ''' '''MBTI: Martial Status: Single Creator: Atropos Status: Alive Affiliation: Sister of Fates Themes: Metatron appear/When Metatron speaks theme Metatron`s battle/action theme Battle theme/Duplicate style Guardians assemple in great library by command of Atropos Powers and abilities Tier: Varies Low 2-C to 2-A | 2-B | 2-C Name: Metatron Origin: Tales of nephilim Gender: Genderless, appears as male. Age: Trillions years old, possibly older Classification: Guardian of Local multiverse, Low class angel (as disguise) Powers and abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Space-Time Manipulation (Type 2), Space-Time Slicing, Reality Warping, Energy Manipulation, Matter Manipulation (Quantum Level), Causality Manipulation, Acausality (As guardian, Metatron exist outside causality flow), Higher-Dimensional Manipulation (up to 4 dimensional level), Immortality (Type 4), Regeneration (Low-Godly), Duplication (Can make countles copies from himself), Possession (Physical and Mental), Magic (Type 3), BFR (Can send others around multiverse), Shapeshifting (Ideal transformation), Tactile Telekinesis, Resistance to all other power to his own power level. Immune to Soul Manipulation (Metatron don`t have soul), Power Nullification (via reality-, matter- and energy manipulations), Dimensional Travel (as guardiang of local multiverse, Metatron has ability teleport himself out of local multiverse to meet sisters of fates), Law Manipulation (Metatron holds and monitores law around multiverse), Order Manipulation (Type 3, Metatron holds authory over multiversal order and maintains it) Attack Potency:''' '''Varies Universe+ to Multiverse+ Level, Guardians power varies depending how many space-time continuums local multiverse has. | Multiverse level, 'Metatron`s current power level is linked how many universes there is. Current universe count is 1 269 231 universes. '| Multi-Universe level, 'After Darkness absorbed hundreds universes and destroyed most universes in multiverse with Dark bombs, Metatron`s power drops to same as Darkness. 'Speed: Infinite Speed, '(Metatron as other guardians can casually move between universes and even time has destroyed from universal space-time continuum) 'Lifting Strength: Universe class (with tactile telekinesis) | Universe Class, '(Mass of universe is nothing being like Metaron) 'Striking Strength: Universal+ to Multiversal+ (When amped with his energy) | Multiversal, 'in true form '| Multi-Universal, 'in weakened form 'Durability: Universe+ to Multiverse+ Level | Multiverse level, even all current universes in local multiverse where blow up same time, Metatron can survive from that.' | Multi-Universe Level, '''in weaknend form. 'Stamina:' '''Extremely high |' Extremely High | Extremely High Range: Multi solar system level | Multiverse level | Multi-Universe Level Standart equipment: ' * 'Seraph blade Intelligence: Super genious, Metatron has been manipulate even Lucifer to think that he is one of his angels. Weaknesses: ''' *Techically same weaknesses as angels, but because his duplicate is holding back it more like act. *Don`t act, before he gets commands from Atropos. *If enemy is same strength as he is, he can`t use altering powers directly to his opponent. '''Key: Guardians in General | Metatrons current power | Weakened form Feats: Note: 'Stats ready, but there migth be changes in future... Notable Attacks/Techiques *'Duplicate style: 'Metatron can make dublicates. Each duplicate can think and act own free will, but they have still hive mind to each others. So they know if something happens to other duplicates. *'Got you: 'Metatron makes energy ring, which he throws to enemy and bind it with it. He then normally attack enemy or holds target a place enough that he can blast it away. *'Wing blades: 'Even he don`t need to be disguided anymore, Metatron likes use his angel form white wings as sharp blades to cut enemy. *'I Have surpise to you: 'Like Marth, Kain, Samael and Michael, Metatron like uses his power directly to his opponent or area where he figths to alter it to his favor. *'Let`s get this even: '''Metatron uses his reality-, matter. and energy manipulation to same strength level opponent to bring it`s power level down to human level and also blocking their abilities as well. Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclussive Matches: Trivia * This character is inspire from Akise Aru from Mirai Nikki. Category:Tier 2 Category:Neutral Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Matter Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Duplication Users Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Space-Time Users Category:Magic Users Category:Possession Users Category:Causality Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Lekmos`s pages Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Law Users Category:Order Users Category:Quantum Users